


You don't get it do you? I'm in love with you!

by justalonelyfangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Crying, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, angry, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalonelyfangirl/pseuds/justalonelyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 7, Emily returns and Reader doesn't know how to cope with her emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't get it do you? I'm in love with you!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, there aren't enough Emily/Reader fics out there so I thought I'd try?
> 
> Please give me any advice and check out my other fics,  
> I'm still quite new to this!

The case was over. Doyle was dead. You sat in a car with Hotch, Rossi and Reid as the team made their way back to the BAU. You’d hardly spoken to Hotch or JJ since they’d told you that Emily was alive, only speaking to them about case related things. Emily you hadn’t uttered a word to, you didn’t know how to deal with your emotions and it was easier if you just blocked her out until the case was completed otherwise you were going to break down and you didn’t have time for that. 

Apart from now the case was over. You stared out the window of the SUV trying to hold back all your emotions until you found somewhere to be alone; you weren’t going to break down in front of your colleagues. The second Hotch parked the car you jumped out and slammed the door loudly behind you; Morgan was just parking the other car. The car that had Emily in, you couldn’t face her so you ran, you ran up about five flights of stairs with tears streaming down your face before you collapsed and curled into a ball on the floor. You were crying so much you couldn’t breathe. She’d left, she’d died. You buried her and you mourned for her, you still went home and night and cried and she just walks back in. You felt betrayed, and your heart ached so much. You had no idea how long you’d been on the floor, it could have been minutes or hours. 

“(y/f/n)” you heard Emily whisper as she moved over to you. She touches your shoulder and you flinch away.

“Don’t” you bite out through tears; you wait until she’s taken a few steps away before you sit up with your back against the wall and look up at her. 

“(y/f/n)” she says again, staring at you with tears in her own eyes.

“Please just go” you whisper to her looking away, the tears had slowed down now but a couple were still rolling down your face. You didn’t care enough to wipe them away.

“I am so sorry, I really am.” She was sorry. Sorry. Her dying nearly killed you. The tears started to stream down your face again and you needed to scream.

“You’re sorry! Emily, you died! I helped carry your coffin! I was still mourning for you! I cried myself for 3 months after you died, and you’re sorry?” You’d manage to stand up as you shouted, moving until you were basically in her face.

“(y/f/n)! I wanted to contact you all, but I couldn’t! I get it ok, but I mourned the loss of 7 friends after I left, and I missed you all so much, I missed you so much!”Emily said, shouting the last line back at you.

“You don’t get it do you? I’m in love with you! Ok? I was in love with you when I had to bury your body; Garcia had to put up with me as I cried myself to sleep because my heart ached so much because you were gone! You were gone Emily! I loved you and then you were gone!” You scream but the tears that pour down your face make you choke on your words as you shout. Your shoulders rock heavily and you try to fight Emily off as she brings you in for a hug but she holds on tight until you give in. You snuggle your head into her shoulder and breathe in her, she still smelled the same. You’d missed that scent so much. You’d missed Emily so much. Once you’d calmed down Emily used her hand and lifted your head up so you would look at her, she had tears streaming down her face as well.

“I love you too, okay? I do get it” without another seconds thought you leaned in and kissed her hard, with all the emotion you had to show her just how much you’d missed her. What surprised you was that she kissed you back just as hard.

You pull back and rest your forehead against hers before you whisper “I can’t- I can’t lose you again. It nearly killed me Em, Please never leave again”

“I’m not going anywhere (y/f/n)” Emily kisses you again and you smile slightly. 

**

The two of you walked into the bullpen together holding hands. The rest of the team were standing there talking, looking very concerned. Garcia was the first one to notice the pair of you and squeaked and quickly ran over to hug you both tightly. The rest of the team made their way over and you smiled shyly as Rossi raised his eyebrows and grinned when he noticed your joined hands. Emily smiled proudly and wrapped her arm around your waist and kissed you softly. You looked back at the team to see happy expressions. You smiled at them all but you knew you needed to apologise. 

“JJ, Hotch. I’m sorry for how I was acting today, I was very rude to you both today and I’ve spoken to Emily and apologise to her, but I do understand why you had to do what you did and I promise I won’t act like that again.” You say, hugging JJ and Hotch. 

“Its fine (y/f/n), we understand” JJ says smiling at you. “I’m just glad the two of you finally have the opportunity to be together” 

“Me too” You say smiling brightly at Emily.


End file.
